mas allá del infierno
by javidephantomhive
Summary: ciel vuelve por lizzy despues de 10 años, pero ella a cambiado su familia a murto y se ha quedado sola. que hara al saber que ciel es un demonio? ok mal summary pero bueno pasen y lean . espero que les guste me dejan un review pliss :D? AloisxLizzyxCielxEmily (oc)
1. Chapter 1

hola como estan este es mi primer fic de cielx lizzy no esta muy bueno pero espero que les guste y eeemm... eso espero que la disfruten :D

* * *

cap 1

Cuando le pedí a Sebastián que me llevara al infierno no me imaginé que fuese así, es un logar sin sol pero muy parecido al mundo humano, demonios bagan de aquí a aya sin rumbo y su única diversión son la casería de almas y los placeres carnales, por toda la eternidad. Durante los primeros 10 años me pareció entretenido no poder morir, tener velocidad y fuerza sobre humana, además mi cuerpo seguía creciendo, sebastian me dijo que seria así hasta que fuese un adulto y hay se estancaría y no cambiaría nunca mas.

Los años pasaban y no tenía interés en nada ni siquiera en cazar almas mi vida era monótona. Entonces recordé a alguien una niña (o lo era la última vez que la vi) quise ir a verla y le pedí a Sebastián que me llevara al mundo humano. Cuando llegamos primero pasamos a mi antigua mansión, el lugar estaba abandonado se veía lleno de polvo y telas de araña, hay estaban mis viejos libros y ropas, encontré el anillo que lizzy me había regalado para mi cumpleaños… recorde por que iba… iba a verla. Corrí a toda prisa por los bosques hasta llegar a su mansión entonces trepe a un árbol que estaba cerca de su ventana.

Y ahí estaba tirada de rodillas al borde de su cama parecía estar llorando sentí la tentación de acercarme y ver que pasaba, porque lloraba y poder consolarla, entonces sebastian apareció a mi lado.

-como se convierte a una persona en demonio?- pregunte mientras mantenía la vista fija en Lizzy.

- se debe ofrecer otra alma a cambio- me contesto sebastian- y tiene que formar un contrato especificando que su deseo es convertir a la otra persona en demonio, pero hay otra forma, si el demonio quien quiere convertir a la persona esta debe estar dispuesta pero hay un par de requisitos que se deben cumplir… la persona tiene que estar al borde de la muerte y haber un contrato de por medio.

Entonces Lizzy se levanto, miro hacia donde estaba, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me percate de esto hasta que ella se aproximo a la ventana y la abrió.

-Ciel…-dijo con vos temblorosa – Ciel eres tu?.

No sabía que decir, no pensé en hablar con ella cuando me propuse ir a verla. Mi cuerpo se movió solo y en un segundo ya estaba parado junto a ella, me abrazo fuerte como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

-Ciel eres tú o es otra de mis ilusiones-dijo entre sollozos.

-so… soy y…o-dije estaba nervioso no sabia que hacer ni que decir- o Lizzi- dije mientras la abrazaba, en ese momento pensé en lo que era tener vida eterna, a mi me quedaba tan poco para quedarme estancado, con la misma apariencia para siempre, pero ella seguiría creciendo, viviendo y envejecería junto a alguien, alguien que no seria yo, con algún hombre que sus padres le presentaran y ella se enamoraría, se casaría, si es que no lo había hecho ya, se entregaría, tendría hijos , envejecería y moriría junto a él. moriría, un camino que todos los humanos recorren , en ese momento mi mayor deseo fue ser humano de nuevo , para estar con ella, ser la persona con la cual viviría el resto de su vida.

-soy yo Lizzy no es una ilusión soy yo- entonces mi miro y se seco las lagrimas que aun recorrían su rostro.

-Ciel…¡ERES UN IDIOTA¡- me grito mientras se apretaba mas fuerte contra mi pecho , si fuera un humano de seguro no podría respirar- POR QUE ME DEJASTE SOLA – en ese momento las piernas le fallaron y casi se cae, alcance a tomarla, quedo mirándome hacia arriba, era mucho más alto que ella, no lo resistí y le di un beso que contesto afirmándose de mi cuello y jalándome hacia ella, sentí el latir de su corazón, su respiración agitada cuando me soltó por la falta de aire.

- donde habías estado?- me pregunto con los ojos aun llenos de lagrimas.

-en el infierno- le conteste y ella me miró confundida, decidí que ya no ocultaría nada, que confiaría el ella.

-dónde estabas, porque desapareciste estos 10 años, que te paso x que dices que estabas en el infierno…- la calle poniéndole un dedo delicadamente en la boca.

- estaba literalmente en el infierno, lo que sucede es que soy un demonio- me quedo mirando aun mas confundida que antes- te contare todo lo que sucedió desde que desaparecí cuando la mansión se quemo- entonces le conté todo, desde que me secuestraron, pasando por el contrato con Sebastián y lo sucedido con trancy, también le conté como me convertí en un demonio hasta como decidí después de 10 años volver por ella.

- Ciel Phantomhive, pretendes que crea todo lo que me acabas de contar?- pregunto con un hilo de vos.

- si quiero que me creas. Mira…- me saque el parche del ojo derecho, se llevo las manos a la boca mientras ahogaba un grito cuando vio el símbolo del contrato y mis ojos cambiaron a color rojo- Sebastián ven aquí.

- me llamo joven amo- dijo Sebastián cuando se materializo en la habitación.

- tranquila- la pegue hacia mi cuando estallo en llanto.

- t-u vendiste tu alma… por vengarte?- sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, amor, desaprobación y enojo, todo al mismo tiempo. Solo entonces me percaté de lo pálida y ojerosa que estaba como si no hubiese dormido en mucho tiempo- ERES UN IDIOTA DESCONSIDERADO- vi como levantaba su mano para darme una bofetada, puede haberla detenido, pero no lo hice sabia que lo tenia merecido. Su mano dio de lleno en mi mejilla, sus pasos temblorosos se alejaron de mi como si esperaran una respuesta, la seguí con la vista y note otro detalle, su habitación y su ropa habían cambiado, ya no eran de los tonos alegres que usaba, habían cambiado las murallas de su pieza eran color gris y su ropa de color negro. Sebastián se había ido.

Camine hacia ella pero se alejo de mi, siempre mirándome, entonces me vi en el espejo de su habitación, tenía los ojos color carmesí al igual que la mejilla donde ella me había pegado, tomo algo que había a su espalda supuse que una de sus espadas, me tenía miedo. Esto me entristeció mucho no sabía qué hacer entonces actué por impulso, corrí hacia ella, antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar la había abrazado.

-Lizzi no me temas por favor estoy aquí por que te amo y merecía que me pegaras- sentía su cuerpo temblar entre mis brazos, por un momento creí que se desmayaría.

-hasta cuando te quedaras?-me sorprendió esa pregunta-

-Quieres que me valla?- dije tratando que a tristeza no se reflejase en mi vos, no lo conseguí.

- no solo quiero estar preparada para cuando suceda...- dijo con la mirada caída.

Tome sus manos entre las mis, sentí un liquido tibio y viscoso que corría desde sus muñecas la lleve hacia un lugar de la habitación donde había mas luz, te ni unos profundos cortes en ambas manos.

- que te paso?- pregunte, pero estaba claro que ella se los había echo

-nada que te importe- dijo mientas se soltaba con brusquedad.

- porque te hiciste eso? Lizzy que te paso en este tiempo que no estuve?- estaba preocupado, que había pasado con esa niña tierna y risueña que corria a abrazarme cada ves que me veía?

- yo… estoy loca… desde que te fuiste no he hecho más que buscarte, pero a cambio perdí toda mi alegría… ya no soy la niña risueña que veía todo color rosa…- dijo entre llantos- y además mi familia fue asesinada un poco después que tu te fueras, mi hermano dio su vida protegiéndome- lamio la sangre que corrí a por sus manos- mis manos están manchadas con la sangre de mucha gente…

Me sentí triste y culpable… yo la deje sola, es la primera vez que me siento así nunca creí poder sentir pena por alguien o sentirme culpable por algo… solo con verla así, triste, débil y sola me partió el corazón no sabia que hacer irme y dejar que viviese el resto de su vida sola de seguro ahora me odiaba, buscaría a alguien con quien pasar su vida, o llevarla conmigo al infierno, la segunda opción me parecía la mejor pero sería lo mas egoísta que haría en mi vida.

- Lizzy ven conmigo al infierno…-dije en un susurro no podía creer que le avía pedido eso, una parte de mi deseaba que me dijera que si pero otra quería que me dijera que estaba loco, que me odiaba y que me fuera, eso era lo más lógico- perdón esto es lo más egoísta que he pedido jamás pero es que me haces falta Lizzy te necesito.

- bocchan- dijo Sebastián materializándose en la habitación- eso eta prohibido para los humanos.

-ven conmigo y vive eternamente, buscaremos la forma de convertirte en demonio… si quieres- la necesitaba más que nunca, le tendí la mano invitándola a venir conmigo.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

- my lady puedo entrar?- pregunto una vos femenina al otro lado de la puerta.

-adelante- contesto Lizzy con vos fría y pesada.

- señorita le traje…- era Paula, fijo su vista en mi y soltó la bandeja donde llevaba unas cartas. Se tapo la boca para no gritar.

- que sucede Paula es como si hubieses visto un fantasma- dije conteniendo la risa.

-cállate- me dijo Lizzy a tono de reproche- y vete… _por ahora- dijo casi inaudible._

- volveré después piensa en mi petición- dije a Lizzy.

Cuando salí Sebastián me estaba esperando.

-bocchan…- me miro sorprendido- usted realmente ama a lady Elizabeth? O es solo u juego.

-supongo que sí- dije aun mirando a su ventana- vamos.

"Volveré por ella" fue la promesa que me hice a mí mismo.

* * *

que les pareció? espero que les aya gustado y gracias x leer...

es eso x ahora cds y que les valla muy bn y si tienen tiempo ( y kieren ) me dejan un review ? acepto criticas, comentarios, patadas, escupitajos( ok no XD), palabras de odio y todo lo que me kieran decir :D


	2. Chapter 2

ok este cap me quedo un asco jejeje... también tiene un poco de lemmon (intento XD) pero bueno qui les dejo el cap y gomene por la demora es que me habían quitado el pc donde tenia el fic u.u ( no tienen idea de como envidie a lizzy por tener tan cerca a ciel 3)

* * *

cap 2:

Lo que quedo del día lo pase en mi mansión analizando cada una de las palabras y actitudes de Lizzy, tenia los brazos cortados pero… ¿por qué? Estaba preocupado por ella, esa noche volvería a ir.

-¿bocchan…?- dijo dudoso Sebastián- esta ¿llorando?

-¿eh?- era cierto tenia las mejillas humedecidas – si – eso…. Creo.

-¿quiere hablar de algo?- dijo con vos calmada.

-solo quiero…- sentí un nudo en la garganta, era una sensación extraña que no sentía hace mucho tiempo-sale, por favor- no permitiría que nadie me viese así.

Se paro y salió de la hitación. En ese momento me di vuelta, quede boca abajo en la cama y comencé a llorar, no sabía por qué lloraba.

Sebastián pov:

Cuando el joven amo me ordeno salir me quede al lado de la puerta para escuchar que hacia pero lo que más me interesaba saber era la causa de su llanto, nunca lo había visto así ¿llora por lady Elizabeth? Luego de unas horas sentí un ruido muy fuerte dentro de la habitación, como si algo se hubiese roto, entre a ver qué sucedió.

-bocchan cálmese- había roto la pared, saco el puño de dentro del hueco que había quedado en esta.

-ya estoy bien – me dijo pero sus palabras destilaban ira frustración y pena- no me sigas.

Abrió la ventana y salto. Vi su figura cruzar del bosque.

Ciel pov:

Ya era de noche iría de nuevo quería hablar con ella.

Subí al mismo árbol que daba a su ventana, hay estaba acostada leyendo entre sin hacer ruido y me situé el lado de ella.

-¿que haces aquí?- me pregunto Lizzy.

-¿pues no es obvio? Vine a verte.

-Bueno ya puedes irte- dijo mientras volvía a su libro

-No quiero irme, porque… - le conteste mientras le quitaba el libro y lo dejaba boca abajo sobre el mesón del lado de su cama- te amo-dije mientras me acercaba a ella y tomaba sus manos entre las mías.

-¿por qué tardaste tanto en volver?-me pregunto.

-no lo sé- dije con la mirada gacha.

-¿crees que debería perdonarte por dejarme sola 10 años?- su mirada fría me dolió.

- no, no me lo merezco y tienes todo el derecho a odiarme- una lagrima amenazaba con salir. No debería llorar por que los hombres no lloran, ¿o sí?

-tienes razón no te lo mereces – se levanto y seco una lagrima que corria por mi mejilla- no te lo mereces, pero te amo y te amare por siempre.

-prometo que nunca mas te dejare sola- dije, la bese y se afirmo de mi cuello haciendo que cayera en la cama sobre ella.

Continuamos besándonos, comenzó a moverse debajo mío, con mis manos recorrí el perfecto contorno de su cuerpo, luego comense a acariciar su busto ella soltó un suspiro.

Su cuerpo me tentaba, la tome por la cintura, al separarnos nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus mejillas eran color carmesí y sus ojos brillaban, su pecho subía y bajaba, me era tentador. Por primera vez el deseo invadió mi mente. Le bese el cuello y comencé a bajar, ella no me detuvo así que continúe.

Comencé a desabrochar su pijama, saboreando cada milímetro de su piel. Soltó un gemido cuando llegue a la altura de su busto, la mire, sus ojos reflejaban tanto deseo como supuse que lo harían los míos. Había terminado de sacarle el pijama mientas ella había hecho lo mismo con mi ropa mientras nos besábamos. La mire, era hermosa, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su piel blanca, su pequeño pero bien proporcionado cuerpo, el rubor de sus mejillas.

- te amo- le susurre al oído mientras ella me abrasaba y pegaba aún más su cuerpo al mío-¿puedo?- ambos sabíamos a que iba esa pregunta.

-si- dijo con un suspiro de felicidad

-seré lo mas suave que pueda- le dije con una sonrisa sincera, ella me contesto con un beso.

En ese momento nos volvimos uno, sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba bajo e mio, su respiración agitada, con uno que otro gemido que aumentaba el placer, fue hermoso .

en un momento arqueo su espalda dejando su busto a la altura de mi cara, la afirme, saboree su piel y bese sus pechos.

-Ciel- susurro mi nombre- prométeme que nunca me abandonaras

-lo prometo-¿cómo podría dejarla? si la amaba tanto.

Cuando todo termino ella se quedo dormida en mi pecho mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, con el dulce aroma de su cabello acabe durmiéndome…

Cuando me desperté Lizzy seguía dormida, sus largos cabellos dorados estaban enmarañados, la contemple largo rato y le bese la frente.

-buenos días- me dijo con vos soñolienta, sus mejillas habían recuperado el color rosa que tenían cuando era pequeña y sus ojos verdes brillaban con la luz de la mañana.

-¿debo asumir que ya me perdonaste?- dije acariciándole la cara.

-nunca te perdonare-dijo abrasándome- pero te amo.

- yo también te amo- su cabello olía a fresas.

Tocaron la puerta.

-my lady debe levantarse ya es tarde- dijo Paula al otro lado de la puerta.

- si Paula, estoy despierta, me vestiré sola hoy- la voz de Lizzy era feliz.

- claro, ¿está bien my lady?- dijo Paula.

-sí, tranquila prepara desayuno para dos, quiero una tarta.

-claro, de inmediato- dijo Paula algo extrañada. Se escucharon los pasos alejarse de la puerta.

-¿comes?- dijo Lizzy mirándome.

No pude evitar reírme- si – no era una necesidad, pero siempre me han gustado las cosas dulces.

- bien, entonces levantémonos- se paró de la cama, la seguí con la mirada, entonces cayó en cuenta de que estaba desnuda- no me mires- dijo tirándome un cojín que estaba a su alcance. Su cara volvía a ponerse roja, no pude evitar reírme

-no te rías- dijo tapándose con las manos- deja de mirarme.

- está bien, es solo que eres hermosa- le dedique una sonrisa.

Solo se sonrojo, bajo la mirada y comenzó a vestirse.

- ya puedes ver- dijo volteándose hacia mi ya vestida-¿cuando…fuiste a buscar tu ropa?- pregunto señalándome.

- mientras te cambiabas me vestí fui a buscar otra roma y volví - me miro dudosa y se encogió de hombros.

-¿ya has decidido si vendrás conmigo?- ¿hasta dónde podría llegar mi egoísmo?

-si iré contigo- me sentí feliz, pero a la vez preocupado ¿como la convertiría en demonio?- pero antes debo cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi hermano cuando murio…

Tocaron la puerta- adelante- dijo Lizzy.

- les traje el desayuno my lady, y llego una carta del conde Trancy- dijo Paula entrando con una bandeja a la habitación, me miro de reojo y ordenando todo en la mesa que Lizzy tenía hay.

-gracias Paula- está haciendo una reverencia salió de la pieza.

-¿Trancy no estaba muerto?- pegunte con la vos más calmada que pude.

-no, todos creían que Alois estaba muero, pero apareció luego de unos años después de que tu te fueras, además la reina sigue confiando en el para resolver muchos de los crímenes que scotland yard no puede.

-¿y por qué te manda cartas, si puedo saber?- dije mirando el montón de cartas con el sello de Trancy que había en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de su cama.

- porque yo lo ayudo con sus investigaciones, es nada más que por conveniencia, así puedo enterarme de los casos de asesinos que no salen en los periódicos y poder encontrar a quien asesino a mi familia.

-pero si "estaba" muerto. ¿No te parece raro?- se supone que Hanna comió su alma.

- si es bastante raro, pero lo necesito para cumplir mi objetivo…- dijo mientras habría la carta.

-¿puedes leerla en voz alta?

-claro…

-"querida marquesa Milford:

Le mando esta carta para invitarla mañana 21 de octubre del presente año a las 16:00 en mi mansión, ya que tengo información de su interés sobre un caso de asesinatos contra familias de la clase aristócrata, por favor envíe su respuesta en cuanto reciba esta carta. se despide. Conde Alois Trancy"-termino de leer la carta.

-bueno desayunemos-dijo

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, cuando terminamos Lizzy comenzó a escribir una carta, luego la puso en un sobre y la sello.

- ¿puedes darle esto a Paula? Y decirle que la lleven a la mansión del conde Trancy, por favor -dijo mientras me pasaba la carta- yo debo hacer algo…

-si, claro- tome la carta y salí de la habitación buscando a Paula.

Encontré a Paula en el recibidor, estaba hablando con un hombre.

- Paula- se volteo a mirarme- Lizzy dice que envíes a alguien a entregar esta carta a la mansión Trancy.

-de inmediato -dijo tomando la carta y entregándosela al hombre con el que conversaba – con su permiso.

- espera- la detuve.

-¿se le ofrece algo?- me pregunto con la sonrisa amable que siempre a tenido.

- si necesito que me digas que a pasado en los años que me he ausentado…

-no debería…- dijo dudosa- pero de todas formas le contare es algo que debe saber…

- cuando Ud. Desapareció lady Elizabeth se sumió en la tristeza casi no comía y no salía de su habitación todos estábamos muy preocupados por ella, pero se creía que Lugo de un tiempo se le pasaría que se sobrepondría al dolor. Pero con el paso del tiempo solo se ponía peor llegó a un punto en que ni siquiera podía levantarse. Una noche iba a dejarle la comida y me di cuenta que estaba llena de sangre, me acerqué a revisarla y las muñecas cortadas, llame a su madre, ella decidió que esta situación debía para y la mando a internar en una clínica, me ordeno estar con ella día y noche, su hermano la visitaba constantemente, pero un día llego la noticia de que los padres de mi lady habían sido asesinados y el señorito Edward estaba mal herido…

-Lady Elizabeth, que ya se encontraba mejor, fue a ver a su hermano que se encontraba el otro lugar dentro de la clínica, el le contó que habían entrado durante la noche y fue alertado por los gritos de sus padres fue a su habitación pero ya los estaban muertos, el trato de huir pero fue apuñalado por un hombre mas pequeño que el, pero no pudo verle el rostro. Luego de unos días el también murió.

-luego me ordeno llevarla a la mansión, allí aun estaban las manchas de sangre en las alfombras y paredes, ella juro vengarse de quienes habían matado a su familia…

-después de un tiempo regreso el conde Trancy quien la a ayudado desde entonces, pero no a conseguido encontrar nada. Le he dicho que desista de su búsqueda que olvide todo y viva feliz, después de tantos años… pero no me escucha

- y ahora que Ud. Ha vuelto… solo le pido que no la deje, no quiero que ella buena a sufrir…

-no te preocupes no pienso volver a dejarla- dije dando la vuelta para regresar a la habitación de Lizzy.

Cuando iba caminando por el pasillo sentí un leve olor a sangre proveniente de la habitación, me apresure a llegar.

-Ciel- Lizzy me miro sorprendida.

Con aguja e hilo quirúrgico estaba cosiendo las heridas de sus brazos, lo hacia con torpeza y tras cada punzada hacia una mueca de dolor

-déjame ayudarte-tome con suavidad la aguja y termine de coser sus heridas.

El reto del día lo pasamos hablando sobre el que hacer mañana…

* * *

bueno eso es todo espero que les aya gustado (no creo)

mis agradecimientos por sus hermosos revies a:

-alice bezarius echizen

-rouk arem

-rin taisho asakura

- 1995

y un besote a ciel fantomuhaibu y un abrazo a todas las chicas del grupo

los quiero mucho n.n cuiden se sayonara pronto escribiré el prox cap n.n

espero sus reviews (no creo que los merezca u.u)


	3. Chapter 3

h..hola minna *escondida tras una pared* g..gomen la tardanza... pero mejor tarde que nunca ne?

Ciel: ¬¬ eso te pasa por ser dispersa *la saca de detras de la pared*

javi : nno soy dispersa, no me maten D: *se abraza de Ciel*

Ciel: ya ya tranquila nadie te matara *corresponde*

Javi y Ciel: bueno comencemos *abrazados*

* * *

Esa noche regrese a mi mansión. Necesitaba hablar con Sebastián, el tenía que saber por qué Trancy seguía con vida. Entre por la ventana de la que era mi oficina.

- Joven amo – dijo Sebastián levantándose de la silla en que se encontraba leyendo.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo- dije con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Mande –dijo Sebastián cerrando el libro que tenía en las manos.

-¿Cómo puede Alois Trancy estar vivo?- pregunte sentándome en la mesa.

-no lo se bocchan no sabía que eso era posible – digo mirando al suelo y afirmándose el mentón con las manos.

- quiero que averigües como pudo haber pasado antes de que amanezca, es una orden-.

- yes, my lord – dijo antes de salir por la ventana.

Quede solo en el que antes era mi hogar, camine por toda la mansión recordando lo que había vivido hay… en eso se paso la noche cuando sentía a Sebastián entrar.

-Tenga – me paso unos papeles donde estaba todo lo sucedió en estos años en la casa Trancy del cual solo leí el resumen.

"Hanna con ayuda de un shinigami logro hacer un cuerpo para Alois pero cuando transfirió el alma desde su estomago al cuerpo Hanna no pudo resistirlo y murió, transfiriendo sus poderes de demonio a Alois. Luego el conde Trancy volvió y se dedico a resolver los crímenes que antes le eran asignados al perro guardián de la reina"

-eso es todo lo que pude averiguar.

-Arigato Sebastián –me fui hacia la puerta- prepara el baño.

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación a buscar ropa pero no había nada que me quedara bien así que tome uno de los trajes que eran de mi padre. Fui al baño

-ve y haz lo que te plazca- dije mirando a Sebastián y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera.

Me desvestí y me hundí en la bañera me quede pensando un largo rato…

Alois es un demonio y estaba ayudando a Lizzy a vengarse pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Acaso tenían un contrato? Eso era imposible, no vi el símbolo en ninguna parte de su cuerpo…

Cuando termine de vestirme volví con Lizzy. Entre por la ventana de su habitación sin darme cuenta que se estaba vistiendo.

-¡PERVERTIDO!- grito mientras me lanzaba un cojín que me dio en la cara y se tapaba el busto con las manos.

-gomen Lizzy no sabía que te estabas vistiendo- su cara estaba roja.

-¡YA DEJA DE MIRARME! – dijo lanzándome otro cojín mientras Paula se reía y terminaba de vestirla.

-¿vamos?- pregunto Lizzy sin dirigirme la mirada.

-¿te enojaste?- pregunte tratando de contener le risa.

- no- dijo mientras su rostro se ponía aun más rojo.

- ¿segura?- la abrase por la espalda.

-se-segura –se volteo para verme a la cara y besarme.

Correspondí a su beso mientras acariciaba su espalda, nos separamos por falta de aire.

-bien vamos ya es hora- dijo Lizzy al tiempo que me arrastraba escaleras abajo hacia el carruaje que no llevaría a la mansión Trancy.

En el camino le conté todo lo que Sebastián había investigado.

-¿entonces Alois es un demonio al igual que tú?- me miro algo confundida.

-sí.

-y ¿qué es un shinigami?

- un dios de la muerte…

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Alois estaba esperando en la entrada.

-Alois - grito Lizzy cuando corría hacia él y le abrazaba.

Salir del carruaje lentamente mirando con odio a Alois.

General pov:

- Que hace el aquí- dijo Alois poniéndose delante de Lizzy en forma protectora.

-estoy con Lizzy- dijo Ciel acercándose a ellos.

-tranquilo- dijo Lizzy poniendo su mano en el hombro de Alois.

- tú no deberías estar aquí- Alois miraba hostil a Ciel- cuando pedí que fueras un demonio era para que te quedaras en el infierno.

-¿Por qué tanto odio hacia mí? – dijo Ciel mientras Lizzy miraba confundida

-porque Lizzy estaba muy bien sin ti.

-de que hablas ella esta mal no eres capas de estar con ella y cuidar que no le se hiciera nada.

-por si no lo sabias hace mucho que ella dejo de hacerse daño- dijo Alois.

-Idiota ella se estaba muriendo lentamente, si tanto la cuidabas debiste saber que se estaba cortando los brazos, y el un tiempo quizás suicidarse-le grito Ciel.

-¿Que?!-miro Alois a Lizzy sorprendido- ¿por que?

Lizzy solo permaneció en silencio mirando al rubio y al peliazul.

-¿Es que acaso la cuidabas tanto que no lo sabias?

Los ojos del rubio se lucieron de un color rojo carmesí para luego bajar la mirada y derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Lizzy ¿por que?-dijo con la mirada gacha y aun llorando, mientras caminaba hacia la chica que tenia en frente y la abrazaba, ella correspondía a su abrazo.

Ciel estaba sorprendido por ver a Alois llorar y a Lizzy corresponder a su abrazo.

-perdón-susurro Lizzy tan bajo que si los chicos no fuesen demonios no lo hubiesen escuchado.

Alois tomo la mano de Lizzy y corrió la larga manga del vestido que usaba, descubriendo así las heridas de la joven.

-¡como es que ni siquiera sentías el olor a sangre!- dijo Ciel.

-¿a caso tu si lo sientes?- contesto bruscamente Alois.

En ese momento Ciel olfateo el aire, era cierto, no había olor a sangre, pero si había un intenso olor a perfumes que emanaba de Lizzy.

-no, pero si tanto la cuidabas deberías haberlo sabido- dijo Ciel mientras Lizzy miraba al suelo y comenzaba a llorar. En ese momento Ciel tomo delicadamente la mano de Lizzy arrebatándosela a Alois y abrazo a la chica.

-no llores, esto no es tu culpa... - dijo mientras miraba con odio a Alois quien se quedo parado sin reaccionar.

-s... Si lo es- consiguió decir Lizzy entre sollozos- ya soy adulta y nadie tiene por que hacerse responsable de mi.

-claro que si, alguien tiene que cuidar de tu vida si tu no lo haces...-dijo Ciel. En ese momento Lizzy comenzó a llorar mas de lo que ya lo hacia- y ahora que estoy aquí así que YO cuidare de ti.

-no, ella se viene a vivir conmigo -dijo Alois quitando a Lizzy de los brazos de Ciel.

-eso es algo que ella debe decidir - dijo Ciel mirando receloso a Alois- ¿Lizzy, con quien quieres estar?

-por ahora veamos las ordenes que dio la reina -dijo Lizzy secándose las lagrimas y evadiendo el tema.

-hablando de eso... -dijo Alois mirando burlesco a Ciel- la reina me pidió que te entregase esto...

Alois le tendió una carta cerrada con el sello real a Lizzy, quien la abrió y leyó:

"marquesa Elizabeth Milford con todo el respeto y el cariño que le tengo quisiera dedicarle unas palabra:

Ya han pasado casi 10 años de la muerte del conde Ciel Phantomhive, que en paz descanse. Se lo mucho que usted le amaba pero ya va siendo tiempo de que se case, de antemano he solicitado al conde Trancy desposarse con usted, quien por cierto ha aceptado, usted siendo la ultima descendiente de los Milford ha de desposarse y por lo que tengo entendido tiene una relación de amistad con el conde. Espero su respuesta a la brevedad posible.

Reina Victoria."

Termino de leer Lizzy volviendo a guardar la carta en su sobre.

-¿y...? - pregunto Alois.

-y... Veamos lo otro- se apresuro a decir Lizzy, Ciel solo permanecía en silencio.

-esta bien vamos, supongo que El-dijo mirando Ciel- viene con nosotros.

-claro que si- contesto bruscamente Ciel tomando de la mano a Lizzy.

Alois a su ves también tomo a Lizzy de la otra mano y conduciéndolos hacía la mansión y de hay a su despacho.

Lizzy pov.

Al ir tomada de la mano de Ciel y Alois mi mente se lleno de confusión, si bien tenía "Algo" con Alois el ver a Ciel a quien yo creía muerto lleno mi mente de dudas y aquella noche... Siempre estuve muy segura de que jamás olvidaría a Ciel y que Alois era solo por que no lo tenia a el. Estaba muy segura de poder rechazar a Alois ahora que Ciel había regresado, pero me di cuenta de que no podía... Los amaba a ambos.

General pov.

El ambiente entre Ciel y Alois era muy tenso, y en Lizzy se notaba la incomodidad. Hasta que por fin llegaron al estudio de Alois.

-Esta es la carta que me envío la reina- dijo Alois tomando un a sobre que estaba en el escritorio de roble- Dice que investigue los asesinatos de familias importantes que han ocurrido en estos últimos años, creo que todos los cometió el mismo asesino. Y según lo que he investigado llegué a la conclusión de que la siguiente familia son los Blackwood.

-por que crees que serán los Blackwood? -pregunto Lizzy.

-por que el primer asesinato fue el de los Blair, un poco antes de que te fueras,-dirigiéndose a Ciel- y luego el de...

-el de los Midford- dijo Lizzy fríamente.

-así es luego el de los Bellamy después el de los Lowell, el de los Clapton - dijo Alois mostrando un mapa de Inglaterra en el que estaban señaladas las mansiones principales de estas familias donde ocurrieron los asesinatos- y por ultimo-señalando el punto que faltaba para formar la estrella- están los blackwood.

-¿Ciel tu que piensas? -pregunto Lizzy mientras Alois ponía mala cara.

-creo que Trancy esta en lo cierto, ¿los asesinatos tienen algún patrón en común? -dijo Ciel mirando a Alois.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-adelante- se escucho decir a Alois.

-Danna-sama esta listo el almuerzo para lady Milford- dijo una sirvienta que usaba un traje igual al que usaba Hanna.

-nosotros vamos luego- dijo Alois sonriéndole a Lizzy.

-Ha... Haii- dijo Lizzy saliendo de la habitación con la sirvienta.

-no quería que Lizzy viera esto-dijo Alois sacando una caja- estas son fotografías tomadas a los cadáveres -dijo mientas ordenaba las fotografías en el escritorio- los padres de todos son degollados mientras duermen, debe ser un espadachín muy hábil y silencioso y los hijos son apuñalados cuando van a ver a sus padres.

-para haber podido matar a tía Francis tiene que serlo-dijo el peliazul.

-por eso creo que los siguientes serán los Blackwood.

-pero hay falta la fotografía de la hija de los Blair-dijo el menor frunciendo el seño y con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

-si es que su cuerpo no fue encontrado.

-bien y ¿que harás?

-dirás que haremos, ya que estas aquí supongo que ayudaras-dijo el rubio.

-si lo haré, YO estaré con Lizzy tu has lo que tengas que hacer.

-aunque... - dijo Alois mientras se materializaba la espada mata demonios en su mano derecha- podría matarte.

-¿harías sufrir a Lizzy? - dijo Ciel en tono serio.

-claro que no -contesto Alois haciendo desaparecer la espada, algo decepcionado- esperaba que me atacaras así tendría una excusa para matarte.

-no lo haré por que se ve que Lizzy te aprecia y no quiero que sufra mas-dijo Ciel.

-vamos ella ya debe estar almorzando.

Ambos bajaron a donde estaba Lizzy quien no tardo mucho en terminar de almorzar.

-nos iremos de inmediato a la mansión Blackwood, tu ropa esta en mi habitación -dijo Alois dirigiéndose a Lizzy.

La rubia fue a cambiarse de ropa por unos pantalones y una polera maga larga negra.

-iremos corriendo los carruajes son muy ruidosos-dijo el ojiazul.

-esta bien yo llevo a Lizzy-contesto el rubio.

-no, yo la llevare-dijo Ciel mirando feo al otro chico.

-iee, yo la llevo-insistió Alois.

-no me traten como si fuera equipaje-dijo Lizzy entre divertida y molesta- primero me lleva uno y luego el otro.

-ya vamos o no llegaremos antes del atardecer-dijo Ciel mirando un reloj que había en la pared [ya saben de esos grandes].

-yo la llevo my lady-dijo Alois subiendo a la chica a su espalda.

Salieron por la puerta trasera de la mansión, esta daba a un espeso bosque.

Llegaron a la mansión Blackwood cerca de las 8:00 PM, con Lizzy en la espalda de Ciel.

La chica se tomo el pelo en una coleta. Hay esperaron hasta las 11:00 de la noche cuando se vio aparecer las figuras de 2 personas cubiertas por unas capas negras lo que impedía verles el rostro, pero la que iba delante era notoriamente mas baja y delgada que la segunda.

La persona mas pequeña desenfundo una katana asesinando sin dificultad a 2 guardias.

-vamos es el-dijo Lizzy sacando sus ya conocidas espadas lo que los chicos asintieron.

-tú ayúdale a Lizzy con la primera-

Dijo Alois sacando una pistola y caminado hacia la persona mas grande.

Ciel tomo de la mano a Lizzy y corrieron hacia la primera persona.

-quieto hay-dijo Alois apuntando la pistola a la cabeza de la 2 persona.

-claro-dijo una voz masculina levantando las manos.

En eso Lizzy puso su espada en el cuello de la 1 persona.

-¿tu mataste a los Milford?-pregunto Lizzy con odio.

-si fuimos nosotros -contesto burlesca la voz masculina de la segunda persona.

La rubia habría cortado el cuello de la primera persona si esta no hubiese soltado de su agarre mientras Ciel se interponía ente ellas recibiendo la patada de la primera haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol rompiéndolo.

-ALOIS LLEVATE A LIZZY DE AQUI -grito desesperado el peliazul- SON DEMONIOS.

-es la chica Milford-susurro inaudible una voz femenina desde debajo de la capa.

En eso el rubio fue donde la chica rubia, la tomo en sus brazos y corrió lo mas lejos que pudo dejando a Ciel solo con los encapuchados quien peleaba con ellos al ver que la chica bajo la capa corría tras Lizzy...

-apártate Ciel-dijo la chica.

En eso el chico corrió hacia Ciel y lo apuñalo en el brazo, haciendo que el ojiazul tuviera una mueca de dolor.

Ciel rápidamente apunto la pistola a la cabeza del hombre-demonio y disparo atravesándole el cráneo haciendo que se cállese su capa, el era alto y rubio de pelo largo, sus ojos azules y cautivantes.

-LEN [si len kagamine (?)] -grito la chica.

La chica le quito la pistola a Ciel y le dio un golpe en el estomago, este a su ves le hizo una zancadilla cuando iba a correr tras Lizzy haciendo que ella cállese.

-CUIDADO CIEL-grito el Trancy demasiado tarde.

El chico rubio se levanto y con una katana atravesó a Ciel en el corazón haciendo que cállese "muerto".

-¡¿Ciel?!-dijo la vos de la chica tras la capa, muy sorprendida quedando quieta en donde estaba, mirando el cuerpo sin "vida" del peliazul.

-MY LADY-grito el chico de pelo largo estirando una mano para empujar a la chica lejos del alcance de Alois al ver que el rubio sacaba la espada mata-demonios y arremetía contra ella. Len perdió la mano y la chica perdió la capa al momento que Ciel despertaba y miraba la escena.

La chica tenia unos grandes y hermosos ojos cafés, su pelo castaño y largo, el ojiceleste siguió atacando a la chica quien esquivaba los ataques distraída, ya que, no apartaba los ojos de los de Ciel y el los de ella.

En un momento de distracción la chica tropezó y Ciel corrió a quitarla del alcance de Alois cayendo ambos al suelo. [O.O omg!]

-Emily-susurro el peliazul que callo sobre la chica de forma protectora.

-Ciel-Dijo la castaña al borde del llanto abrazando al chico.

-QUE HACES-gritaron sorprendidos al unísono Alois y Len.

-no te permitiré lastimar a Emily-dijo Ciel poniéndose de pie delante de la chica en forma protectora...

* * *

Ciel: ¡¿Emily?! O.O esta viva

javi :jijiji si (si yo soy Emily ewe ) bueno que tal me quedo? jijiji que les parese Emily? por que ciel la defiende? O.O

me siento cruel mate a len u.u


	4. Chapter 4

Javi: hola a tod s :D aqui les traigo el 4 cp de "as allá del infierno" donde se cuenta la historia de Emily mientrs estaba con Len . espero que les guste n.n nos leemos al final del capitulo...

Ciel: hola n.n comienza el cap...

* * *

-pero ella asesino a los padres de Lizzy-dijo Alois mirando con odio al peliazul

-lo se, pero aun así no le harás daño-dijo el Phantomhive empujando a la chica quien callo en los brazos de Len-sácala de aquí.

En ese momento en que Ciel estaba distraído Alois lo atravesó con una espada en el cuello, quien escupiendo sangre poniendo la espada matademonios en el pecho del peliazul.

-NO. LEN SUELTAME, Lo va a matar-grito la castaña tratando de escapar de los brazos del rubio mientras el trataba de arrastrarla fuera del campo de batalla.

-no -dijo len poniendo mas fuerza a su agarre.

El ojiceleste aventó un pequeño cuchillo que fue a dar en la nuca de la chica.

-Maldito-dijo Len dejando suavemente el cuerpo de la joven en el suelo.

Len corrió katana en mano hacia el otro rubio quien apenas alcanzó a córrese, quedando con un profundo y sangrante corte en el hombro.

Alois corrió hacia el cuerpo sin vida de la castaña, siendo detenido por el otro rubio que le hacia una zancadilla al momento que Emily despertaba, Len estaba escupiendo sangre.

-perdóneme my lady yo... D...debía protegerla-susurro al rubio tomando la cara de la chica entre sus manos y besándola antes de morir

-¡LEN!-grito la chica corriendo hacia el rubio muerto poniendo sus frentes juntas y llorando- gomene.

-manos en alto y párate - dijo Alois poniendo la punta de la espada en el cuello de la chica.

-si -dijo la chica levantando los brazos y parándose-¿me mataras?

-no-dijo el rubio con odio-dejare que Lizzy lo haga.

Ciel despertó cuando Alois tomaba las manos de la chica y se las ponía en la espalda con una mano y con la otra afirmando la espada en el cuello de la castaña.

-Trancy, sueltala-dijo Ciel hacia Alois.

-acércate y la mato aquí mismo-dijo el rubio presionando un poco la espada contra el cuello de la joven.

Alois camino hacia la espesura del bosque dejando a Ciel solo.

-Sebastian, ven aquí-dijo Ciel caminando en dirección a donde hace poco habían ido Alois y Emily.

-¿me llamo joven amo?- apareció luego de unos minutos.

-si, Alois tiene a Emily y la mataran ayúdame a salvarla.

-¿quien es Emily?- pregunto Sebastian con verdadera curiosidad- ¿y que pasara con la Srta. Elizabeth?

-ya te di una orden solo cúmplela-dijo cortante Ciel.

Llegaron un poco después que Alois al lugar donde se encontraba Lizzy, se mantuvieron escondidos.

-intenta algo y te mato-le susurro al oído el rubio a Emily.

-ella es Emily Blair, quien mato a tus padres y además es una demonio.

-¿donde esta Ciel?-pregunto Lizzy alarmada a lo que a lo que Alois respondió negando con la cabeza, Lizzy entendió que había muerto y comenzó a llorar.

-estoy aquí- Dijo Ciel apareciendo entre los árboles- gomene Lizzy no puedo permitirte matar a Emiy.

Sebastian quien estaba escondido hasta ese momento se materializo atrás de Alois quitándole la espada y lanzándola lejos.

-Ciel... ¿por que?- pregunto Lizzy sin creer lo que veía.

-por que... Por que si -dijo Ciel fríamente tomado la mano de la castaña llevándola al bosque y perdiéndole en el.

-hasta luego lady Elizabeth -dijo Sebastian soltando a Alois y corrió tras el peli azul.

-Ciel-consiguió decir Lizzy antes de largarse a llorar y que Alois lo abrazara-¡¿porque?!

-ya ya Lizzy no llores, ese maldito-dijo apretando los dientes.

-¿por que?-dijo Lizzy que seguía llorando desconsolada-el dijo que me amaba, que después de todos estos años ¿volvió para esto?

-sabes que yo estaré siempre contigo, soy mejor para ti que el...

-ahora me doy cuenta de que es así -dijo Lizzy apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

-¿recuerdas esto?-dijo Alois mostrando su meñique izquierdo en el que tenia un pequeño anillos con una gema morada- tu tienes uno igual.

-si -dijo la chica levantando su mano izquierda en la que tenia un añillo igual al del chico.

-esta hay por que prometí estar toda la eternidad junto a ti- dijo Alois tomando el mentón de la chica y dándole un tierno beso en los labios- es por que te amo.

-y...yo... T... Tam...bien...Te... A...mo. -dijo entre sollozos pero el rubio la callo con un beso en los labios pero mas intenso.

**Con Ciel.**

-Sebastian, vete-dijo Ciel y Sebastian desapareció en el acto.

-¿porque me salvaste? -dijo la castaña deteniéndose cuando estuvieron bastante lejos- mate a los Milfo...-estuvo a punto de decir pero el peliazul la abrazo dejándola sin aliento.

-¿no te párese obvio? Por ti nunca correspondí al amor de Lizzy... [what?! O.O]

-hasta ahora... -dijo Emily con tristeza.

-después de años que te creí muerta ¿por que no volviste conmigo cuando te convertiste en demonio?

-por que tu desapareciste un mes después que yo, no sabia que te habías convertido en demonio también sufrí mucho cuando te creí muerto...

-¿puedo saber como paso?-dijo Ciel para luego besarle la frente.

-claro pero antes tengo que hacer algo-dijo la castaña caminando hacia el lugar donde ocurrió la pelea.

-no están aquí.

-lo se, no vengo por ellos-dijo visualizando el cuerpo sin vida de Len.

La castaña se acerco a el y cerro los ojos del rubio cubierto de sangre, que aun seguían abiertos, sollozando y tomando el cuerpo en sus brazos se puso de pie y camino a donde estaba Ciel.

-ven vamos a mi mansión- dijo corriendo al lugar mencionado seguida del ojiazul.

Una ves en la mansión de los Blair la chica entro a la cripta familiar donde se encontrabas sus padres, cambio las ropas por unas negras y fúnebres, que el previamente le había pedido usar en caso de que muriese, del rubio y lo limpio de la sangre mirando con tristeza ese rostro de paz pero a la ves tristeza, en ese momento noto que algo sobresalía del bolsillo que estaba en el pecho del chico.

Era una nota que decía: "Mi querida Emily, si estas leyendo esto es por que he muerto, pero quiero que sepas que si morí protegiéndote soy feliz, no debes estar triste y a que soy solo un egoísta demonio que se enamoro de una humana" al terminar de leer la ojicafe lloro mas fuerte apoyándose en el pecho del chico muerto, todo esto siendo visto por un joven ojiazul que la esperaba en la entrada de la cripta.

Cuando la joven termino de llorar, lo que para Ciel fueron horas, salió de la cripta caminando pesado.

-ven vamos dentro- dijo el ojiazul abrazándola y acariciándole el hombro.

Al entrar todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por sabanas blancas y llenas de polvo, subieron a la habitación de Emily que se encontraba limpia y ordenada.

La chica se acostó en la gran cama de la habitación junto con Ciel apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-te contare todo lo que paso-Dijo la castaña siendo abrazada por el ojiazul.

Flash back

Era tarde de noche y la luna apenas se veía, el la mansión Blair solo se oían los gritos de la condesa, dirigidos a su hija Emily una chica de solo 13 años recién cumplidos, pero esa chica estaba lejos de tener la mentalidad de una niña de su edad ya que sus padres la habían criado para ser adulta desde pequeña.

-no quiero matar a nadie mas- dijo la pequeña con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

- para eso te tuvimos, para que nos ayudes en lo que nosotros no podemos hacer, ¿o tu crees que estas aquí por que te queremos?- dijo su madre fríamente- además mis padres hicieron lo mismo conmigo...

-pero yo no seré una persona tan podrida como tu- dijo la castaña, al tiempo que su padre se levantaba del sillón de donde había escuchado toda la discusión y abofeteo a la chica, cuando se preparaba para hacerlo de nuevo la chica saco una hoja muy larga para ser un cuchillo pero muy corta para ser una katana.

-no vuelvas a tocarme- dijo la chica apuntando la filosa hoja a su padre quien dio un paso atrás pegándose a la pared y tomo su katana, pero solo fue un reflejo por que bien sabia que jamás le ganaría a esa pequeña.

-te desheredaremos- le dijo el hombre.

-háganlo no me importa su dinero.

-el conde Ciel Phantomhive no te salvara de vivir en la calle- dijo la que era su madre en tono de burla.

La chica saco dos pequeños cuchillos uno fue a dar justo al lado de la cabeza a solo unos milímetros de su padre incrustándose en la pared y el otro hizo un corte en mejilla de la mujer.

-no vuelvas a decir su nombre con tu sucia boca-dijo la chica mirando con odio a la mujer.

-al menos mis manos no están manchadas con sangre de gente inocente.

La chica lanzo un grito y tomo la katana que hace un momento tenia su padre arremetiendo contra su madre quien tropezó y callo de espaldas al suelo

- no vale la pena matarte- dijo la chica al enterrar la katana en el suelo a unos pocos centímetros de su madres que tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y reflejaban un profundo miedo que la pequeña acostumbraba ver momentos antes de matar a alguien.

La pequeña se paro y fue a su habitación que estaba en el 3piso donde tomo una maleta y comenzó a meter su ropa dentro, en esto llevo horas. Todos dormían cuando sintió un grito y algo romperse, instintivamente tomo su katana y fue al balcón que estaba al lado del de sus padres y saltando consiguió llegar a este.

Lo que vio la dejo pasmada era la figura de una mujer degolló a su madre con una espada. Su padre al verla corrió hacia ella y le entrego una nota con una llave.

- huye- dijo besándole la frente con la cara llena de lagrimas- ahora -dijo al ver que lo unico que hizo fue guardar la nota y la llave en el bolsillo de su vestido.

En eso quien había matado a su madre degolló a su padre dejándola cubierta de sangre.

-maldita- no podía verle el rostro por la poca luz que había pero consiguió arremeter contra ella, pero en poco se dio cuenta de que le mujer además de hábil tenia demasiada fuerza, le hizo una zancadilla y la mujer apoyándose en sus manos dio un giro quedando al otro lado de la pequeña castaña en el balcón, en ese momento la luna ilumino el rostro de la mujer.

-marquesa... Milford- la sorpresa la dejo clavada al suelo momento de la mujer aprovechó para atravesarle el pecho a la niña, pero la adrenalina no le permitió sentir dolor- ¿por...por que?

-porque tu familia ha matado a demasiada gente inocente, específicamente, tu- dijo la marquesa con frialdad-y no olvidemos tu cercanía al conde Phantomhive, pero eso es secundario...

Francis saco la espada y la chica se fue de rodillas al suelo.

-en un tiempo posiblemente serias una molestia para mi hija, si mencionar que tu familia tenia demasiado poder... Y como no tenemos una buena relación- dijo la rubia marquesa, cuando la ojicafe callo de cara al suelo- muere aquí...

La pequeña estaba semi inconsciente cuando sintió ruidos estridentes, trato de mirar a fuera pero tenia la vista nublada, consiguió ver una figura roja moviéndose muy rápido con lo que paresia ser una motosierra [todos sabemos quien ¿no?] que peleaba con otra figura que solo paresia ser una mancha negra pasaron unos minutos hasta que la figura negra pareció ganar la pelea

-por favor no mueras- era poco y nada lo que veía ya que el liquido rojo calido no dejaba de brotar de su pecho- vamos por favor.

El paresia ser un chico tomo un cuchillo que estaba clavado en la pared, se hizo un corte en la mano y le dio de beber su sangre a la chica.

-solo resiste- le chico tomo una manta de la cama con la cual envolvió a la chica, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo fuera de ese lugar quedando ella inconsciente...

Cuando despertó estaba en una habitación similar a la suya lo que le hizo pensar que todo fue un sueño. Estaba en la cama bajo les sabanas con pijama pero tratando de levantarse sintió un dolor agudo y punzante en el pecho por lo que puso una mueca de dolor y soltó un leve gemido.

-aun no ha sanado recuéstate- dijo amablemente un chico rubio que estaba al lado de ella- me tenias muy preocupado llevas 2 días sin siquiera moverte.

-estoy viva... ¿tu me salvaste no? Muchas gracias-dijo la chica.

-así es yo te salve, me alegra que estés bien Emily -dijo el rubio sonriéndole.

-¿quien eres? ¿Como es que estoy viva después de perder tanta sangre?

-yo soy Len dudo mucho que me recuerdes, y estas viva por que ahora eres inmortal-dijo el chico amablemente.

-¿Inmortal? No bromees, debes tener un muy bien equipo medico, como sea muchas gracias por no dejarme morir-le sonrío la chica.

-Emily eres un demonio, un ser inmortal al igual que yo...

-no me lo creo-dijo la chica creyendo que solo la estaba molestando, pero en ese momento se paso la mano en donde tenia la herida y cayo en cuenta que fue en el lado izquierdo del pecho, además de que la había atravesado, era imposible sobrevivir a eso...

-observa- dijo el chico tomando una pistola y disparándose en la cabeza, la castaña se le escapo un grito ahogado. Luego de unos minutos el rubio se levanto y se limpio la sangre.

-ves...

-está bien te creo- dijo la chica sorprendida-¿por que me salvaste?

-por que me gustas- le sonrío el rubio.

-no te entiendo, no te conozco.

-pero yo te conozco muy bien, [psicópata detected] ¿recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió?

-solo imágenes borrosas... Solo recuerdo que mataron a mis padres- dijo la ojicafe.

Len se levanto y de un cajón saco un papel y una llave.

-esto te lo dio tu padre antes de morir-dijo el rubio entregándole la nota y la llave a la joven.

-¿que es?

-no lo se, no lo leí-dijo el rubio

La chica tomo la nota y la abrió estaba escrito con una letra temblorosa y casi ilegible:

"querida hija lamento todo lo que tu madre te dijo, quiero que sepas que te amo, te dejo la llave de donde están los ahorros del la familia.

Lo lamento." Volvió a doblar la nota y la dejo en la mesa de noche junto con la llave.

-¿por que si soy un demonio la herida de mí pecho no ha sanado?- pregunto la chica cayendo en cuenta que el rubio se había disparado en la cabeza y al cabo de unos minutos estaba como si nada.

- por que para convertirte en demonio tienes que estar a punto de morir y beber sangre de alguien que ya sea demonio y que la entregue voluntariamente, pero la herida con la que casi mueres demorara en cerrar el tiempo en que sanaría en un humano, que creo que será en un mes aproximadamente.

Fue como Len menciono, en un mes la herida había desaparecido, pero la marca quedo...

- ¿sabes que paso con los sirvientes que trabajaban en mi casa?-pregunto la chica un DIA al rubio.

-si, fueron asesinados- dijo Len. Si bien el asesinato de sus padres le era indiferente, el que mataran a los sirviente a quienes ella les tenia tanto afecto la entristeció mucho- lo siento.

- Milford -susurro la chica con odio.

-¿Que? -pregunto Len.

-La marquesa Milford fue quien asesino a mis padres y sirvientes- de pronto imágenes de todo lo sucedido esa noche vinieron a su mente, pretendía ir a vivir a las calles por la discusión con sus padres.

En ese momento vio un periódico del presente día, donde en primera plana en uno de los pequeños recuadros decía:

"Ayer 26 de Agosto de 1889 se informo del deceso del dueño de la compañía Futom, el Conde Ciel Phantomhive a la edad de 13 años..."

-Ciel- la azabache no podía creer lo que leía, vio en la pagina de la noticia donde decía que los ritos funerarios se llevarían a cabo el día siguiente a puertas cerradas donde solo amigos y familiares tenían permitido ir- n...no.

- ¿Emily?-le llamo el rubio sin entender que sucedía y solo la abrazo. Los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de lagrimas para luego comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente abrazando fuerte a Len quien de reojo vio el periódico que había leído anterior mente la chica.

-ya todo estará bien, mi querida Emily- decía el ojimar tratando de calmarla al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza.

-el era a quien amaba -dijo la ojicafe sin dejar de llorar.

-¿quieres ir a su funeral?

-s...si -contesto la castaña- quiero darme un baño-dijo acurrucándose en el pecho del rubio mientras sentía que algo en su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

-si -se limito a contestar el chico antes de tomar a la azabache en sus brazos y llevarla al cuarto de baño donde una vez preparada la tina le quito cuidadosamente la ropa.

-¿podré hacerlo yo sola algún día?- dijo la chica tratando de sonreír.

-no, soy tu mayordomo y por eso debo hacerlo, es algo que me agrada -le sonrío el rubio tomándola y dejándola en la tina.

-eres mi amigo, te quiero - en un principio ella sentía vergüenza de que Len viese su cuerpo desnudo pero con el pasar de los días se acostumbre a se bañada por el.

Mientras Len lavaba con mucha delicadeza el pelo de la castaña la chica se dedico a mirarse las manos, los brazos, las piernas, cosa que nunca hacia ya que siempre mantenía una animada conversación con el rubio. Al mirar su pecho a la altura del corazón al momento que el ojiazul pasaba su mano por este lugar vio marcase un sello con forma de estrella entrelazada por espinas.

-Len, ¿que es esto? -pregunto calmadamente la ojicafe al ver que el mismo sello se marcaba en la mano derecha del joven.

-es lo que me une a ti para siempre, al darte de mi sangre he hecho un contrato mas fuerte que el que hacen los demonios con humanos para cumplir un deseo, ya que he hecho un sacrificio voluntario que representa mi amor por ti, como ves si soy tu mayordomo y debo obedecer todas tus ordenes - Len le dedico una sonrisa para seguir con su tarea de bañarla.

Cuando termino de bañarla y vestirla ya era casi de amanecer del 29 de agosto.

Ella llevaba un vestido negro largo adornado con rosas azules y un sombrero de igual color y rosas que tenia un velo que impedía verle la cara.

-seria muy extraño ver a una chica muerta pasearse por hay- dijo Len, quien usaba un traje negó de mayordomo, acariciándole la mejilla para luego ponerle el velo.

Durante el viaje al lugar donde se realizaría al velorio trascurrió en silencio.

Al llegar hay todos los asistentes debían presentar una tarjeta de deceso enviada por el mayordomo del conde [esa que sale en el ultimo capitulo del anime], dentro de la iglesia se encontraban todos los amigos de Ciel... Y su prometida he hija de la marquesa, a quien Emily miro con un profundo desprecio.

Escucho sin mucha atención la misa para luego pasar al ataúd donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Ciel, sin color en sus mejillas y con una expresión vacía que hizo llorar a la chica, sin embargo algo en eso le paresia raro, como si ese no fuera SU Ciel, entonces instintivamente llevo su mano a su cuello donde tenia una gargantilla de oro blanco en forma de corazón y un zafiro incrustado que le fue dada por el peliazul hacia tiempo, palpo el cuello y el pecho del cadáver donde se suponía que debía estar la joya gemela de la suya pero no la encontró lo que le hizo pensar que en ese mes que ella había "muerto" su amado conde la había olvidado.

-vamos Len-dijo saliendo de la capilla aun mas triste de lo que ya estaba.

"Esto es lo que he de pagar por todas las atrocidades que hice en mi vida..." pensó la castaña subiendo al carruaje y dándole una ultima mirada a la capilla.

**-meses después-**

-lo he decidido, matare a los Milford y a todos los involucrados en el asesinato de mi familia - dijo castaña quien estaba siendo abrazada por el rubio.

-no quiero que lo hagas, no manches tus manos con sangre de gente que no vale la pena-dijo Len dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

-sabes que lo are de todos modos, esta noche iré por los Milford...

Así como dijo esa misma noche se encontraba en la mansión Milford. Entro por la ventana de la habitación principal donde dormía la marquesa y su esposo.

-hola señora -dijo la chica tapándole la boca a la marquesa quien tenía una expresión de terror y sorpresa.

-¡tu! ¿Como es que estas viva? -pregunto la marquesa soltándose del agarre despertando al marques quien tomo su espada y ataco a la chica.

-jajaja cosas de la vida... -dijo sacando su katana y cortándole la mano al marques quien grito de dolor y luego fue decapitado.

-¡maldita! -grito la marquesa con lagrimas en los ojos atacando a la chica quien la esquivo fácilmente y en un movimiento fugaz se poso tras de ella quitándole la espada- que... Que eres.

-watashi wa akuma desu [yo soy un demonio] - en ese momento los ojos de la castaña se tornaron al rojo sangre acompañada de un grito de la marquesa y la intromisión en la habitación de Edward, el hijo mayor de los Milford [solo esta en el manga] quien vio la cabeza de su madre rodar por el suelo hasta sus pies. Corrió hacia la habitación de su hermana quien dormía por los calmantes y anti-depresivos.

-Paula saca a Lizzy de aquí- dijo Edward al encontrarse con la sirvienta quien corrió de inmediato a la habitación de la rubia. Edward se dio vuelta para encarar a la castaña pero era demasiado tarde ya había sido atravesado por su espada, una herida muy grabe.

-muere aquí, igual que como tu madre me dejo para morir hace unos meses- dijo la chica que anterior mente se había cubierto la cara, entonces vio por la ventana y vio a una chica rubia huir junto a su sirvienta.

-p-por favor- deja a mi hermana - suplico el chico escupiendo sangre.

-lo tomare como tu ultimo deseo - dijo la castaña para luego irse.

-¿ya estas mejor? -pregunto Len al ver llegar a la castaña manchada de sangre.

-no, en casa de los Milford encontré esto- dijo poniendo sobre la mesa una carta de la familia Bellamy - ellos plantearon el asesinato de los Blair.

-¿y que harás al respecto? - pregunto el ojiazul- ¿los mataras también?

**Len pov...**

Aquella chica solo unos años menor que yo me traía intrigado, pero no estaba de acuerdo con que matara más gente. Era dulce y amable, con un corazón frágil que se había roto el día del funeral del conde Phantomhive. Sabia que ella lo amaba y que si no hubiera muerto habría vuelto con el, pero no pide dejarla morir la amo demasiado y soy egoísta.

-así es, los matare- su mirada fría me asusto un poco.

- no creo que lo hagas por que mataron a tu familia, creo que lo haces para desahogar tu pena por la muerte de...- vi sus ojos Cafés cambiar de frialdad a un infinito dolor la abrase, se sentía como una fría y frágil roza entre mis brazos, ella era mi hermosa rosa negra [referencia a la canción "mi rosa negra" de porta] sentirla llorar apoyada en mi pecho es algo que me entristece, verla tan decaída por el amor a un chico muerto, un chico que no era yo.

- en parte si, pero no les perdonare haber matado a Sophi...

**General pov-**

... De hay a esos 10 años la azabache se dedico investigar que familias estuvieron involucradas y a asesinarlas y Len termino ayudándola...

**- En el presente-**

-... Eso fue lo que sucedió, no ver el collar junto a tu "cadáver" realmente me entristeció mucho- dijo la castaña bajando la mirada.

-... Es por que era solo un maniquí el collar lo traigo conmigo siempre - el peliazul tomo la cara de la castaña entre sus manos y deposito en sus labios un suave y tierno beso- ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

- como olvidarlo...-contesto emily con una mirada nostalgica...

* * *

Javi: bueno eso es todo n.n muchas gracias por sus reviews de mi capitulo anterior :D espero resivir algunos por este ya saben si no les gusto acepto criticas n.n lo quiero mucho bye bye 3 ( en el proximo cap contare como se conocieron Ciel y Emily...


End file.
